


I am the Lucky One

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Music Video: Lucky One (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Pink hair and bright orange eyes haunt your dreams ever since new subjects were brought to the base a year ago. Being a simple pencil pusher in the office, no one gave you a second glance. Just how you liked it. That is until an unexpected promotion drags you into the most secretive department where you finds someone familiar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Promoted

**Author's Note:**

> I will no longer be updating this story. I'm sorry

It was like any other day when you walked across the base to your office, enjoying your new short hair as it bounces in the wind.

“Hey Jun,” you say as you sit at your desk.

“Oh hey Y/N,” he smirks as he stretches, “Ready for head office’s visit?”

Your eyes widen, “Head office?!” you rifle through the drawers for your calendar and sure enough, today was circled in red. Jun laughs, “How could you forget? Weren’t you the one that wouldn’t shut up about it for the last week?” 

“No! That was Jacob. You know he’s desperate for that promotion.”

Now focused on frantically cleaning your desk, You didn’t hear the footsteps approaching behind her.

“ARE YOU EXCITED?” 

You yelp, dropping the pile of papers you had gathered. “Jacob! What the hell?”

“Come on, Y/N, cheer up! It our last day together,” Jacob chuckles as he sits at his desk.

“How are you so sure that you’re the one getting the promotion?” Jun crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair. 

“Oh come on. It just makes sense,” he scoffs, “Like you two have been working your asses off doing the extra paperwork and filing everything after hours. I’ve been here longer than either of you.”

You ignore them as you finish straightening up your desk. Promotions were rare nowadays since the new subjects came in last year. Until then, this office was full with at least eleven biologists running tests, trying to find a way to create the “perfect super soldier serum”. The head office decided to promote anyone that had any kind of knowledge as to what those subjects were and now it was just the three of them. 

Lately though, the base has gotten quieter. Workers aren’t allowed to talk to anyone outside of their projects and even then, it doesn’t seem as though they talk amongst themselves. With the sudden news of another promotion happening, another subject must have been found.

You didn’t care though. You liked your job and didn’t want to know what was going on in the lower levels of the base. You didn’t want to know what was causing the lights to flicker randomly, the building the shake when there were no reported earthquakes. Again, Jacob was the one who worked hard these past few weeks just to get the attention of head office. You chuckled to yourself under your breath. ‘ _He hasn’t worked that hard for the past year.’_

“What you laughing about?” Jun looks over at you.

You look up, “Oh, I just remembered a video I saw last night. It’s nothing much.”

~~~~~

Right after lunch as you were all typing away, the officials walked into the office. After everyone greeted each other, Director Kim stepped forward.

“So it’s no secret as to why we’re here. We’re looking to promote someone as we receive another subject. Now you three have maintained good work ethic and the consistency that we look for in all of our employees, but one of you stood out to us.”

Out of the corner of her eye, you see Jacob subtly start to stand a little more proudly.

“Miss Y/F/N Y/L/N. You have been selected due to your ability to get your work done not only efficiently and accurately, but you have maintain a consistent flow during your entire here,” the Director smiles, “Please meet me at the front door to Building 12 starting tomorrow morning. As you three were,” is all he says before the group leaves.

You just stare at the door, shocked.

“What the actual fuck, Y/N?” snaps Jacob.


	2. Building 12

_Glowing fiery eyes stare back at you as flames circle swirled around your feet. A man stood in front of you. Always the same. His pink hair falls in his eyes as he is pushed to the ground._

**_‘Help me’_** _his weak baritone pleads,_ ** _‘Please.’_**

_His voice fades as you’re yanked into the void._

~~~~~

The alarm clock blares as your eyes shoot open. That dream again. Only this time, it was more intense. You could feel the heat from the flames and the guilt settled heavily in your chest. Sighing, you make your way out the door. 

With your heads in the clouds, your feet took you towards Building 10, like any day before. Right as your hand wrapped around the door handle, you snapped out of it. ‘ _Oh right. Building 12’_ Today was just not your day as you turned around. As you approached, you took in its strange design. The building was built like a hexagon. No one knows why. It just was. But that didn’t help the feeling of unease that emitted from its presence. Right as you open the door to Building 12, Director Kim is stood there, waiting in the lobby

“Good morning, sir,” you bow, “Sorry that I’m late.”

He simply nods before leading you towards the office in the back. You thought that was it until he turns towards a heavily armed door. You couldn’t help but shrink as you walked pass the guards. Continuing to follow the Director downstairs and… there’s an entire laboratory down here?! 

“This facility is under the utmost security. Any research that is done down here is confidential. Should any information be released to the public, you will be detained and marked as a traitor to the country. Is that understood?”

“Y-yes sir.” _Why did you have to be chosen?_

He leads you down a couple hallways, passing by rooms you assumed were for testing. 

“Sir? What exactly will I be doing?” You didn’t know where you got the confidence to ask but hey, you’ll take it.

“We have another subject that came in. While you won’t be assigned to that one, you will have your own subject.”

“For what, Sir?”

He stops and turns to you, “We need to know their limits. You are to push the subject with any tests that are given to you or approved of by the superiors.” 

“Them?”

That was when he opened the heavy door to a viewing room. It honestly looked like the offices above, but with more mess. Honestly, it looked like your desk times ten. Past co-workers were running about and pushing to look at the windows that lined the south wall. On the other side though…there were nine men strapped to hospital beds. Nurses walked about the room, tending to them but one of them caught your eye. Pink hair, falling in his eyes. _It was him._


	3. Subject 04

The week flew by as coworkers caught you up to speed in how to perform tests, things to look for and other ‘handy tips’ for the job. Now you didn’t want this promotion before, but now you _really_ didn’t want it. You were to push these men’s limits above and beyond. Even more so, you were not to hold back any punishment for not doing what you wanted. From what you could tell, a lot of the staff took this notion to heart as each day you were around the subjects, various cuts, bruises and other injuries would appear. What confused you was that Subject 10 never had any. His file was restricted to those that were assigned him and the higher ups, but perhaps they just liked him better.? At least you could only hope.

In any case, this was a new week. A new week where you would begin tests on Subject 04, who you quickly found out was sat next the pink haired Subject 61. Subject 04 was a rather talkative fellow and would literally brighten up the room whenever someone he liked walked in. His puppy dog looks helped calmed your nerves. How could he still be nice through all this?

“Oh I get the new one. This will be fun,” he chuckles. A small smile graces your lips, but its short lived as you roll his bed towards chamber three. Once inside, you unlatch the restraints and help him up. You were told that he has certain “freedoms” due to his kind nature, this being one of them.

“Yeah, I know, get on the treadmill and wait for the order,” his voice lost its cheer as he muttered. As he got into position, you left for the door in the corner of the room. The small control room looked into the larger room with a panel of various buttons below the window. After taking a deep breath, you gave Subject 04 the go ahead.A few minutes later, Jin, an old office worker with a stern face and thick glasses, joined you in control room through the hallway door.

“Okay, please try to run faster,” you voice was weaker than you intended, now nervous with the old man’s presence.

“You have to be more assertive with your commands,” Jin snapped, slamming his hand on the command panel, “The subjects won’t learn to follow orders otherwise.”

You jump but quickly try to compose yourself. Then an idea popped into your head.

“What if I try to get them to understand silent commands?”

He stares at you, giving you a curt nod before issuing electric shocks to Subject 04. You may not have been down here long, but you knew you had to help these men escape no matter what.


	4. But How?

You have to configure a system that worked for you and was easy for them to learn. Once you had it worked out and had gotten approval from Director Kim, the hard work began. So far, your attempts at teaching the guys sign language was going okay. But this morning, you couldn’t lie, you were a little excited. You were scheduled to work with Subject 04. He was always a delight. So cheery and talkative. It actually throws off your coworkers. They seem to think he’s the evil mastermind amongst the group, more so than Subject 61 who has burned many of the scientists multiple times before. Needless to say, you were not looking forward to working with him. His blue eyes are all you could see anymore. Every time you looked at him, they pierced right through you.

You shook off the feeling and focused on getting ready before heading down.

~~~~~

“Subject 61 is with you today,” Jin told you right as you got to your desk.

You freeze, “What? I thought I had Subject 04?”

“You do. We’ve noticed that Subject 61 is more docile is it’s near Subject 04 so they’re being paired up from now on. Don’t worry. It’ll be chained up when you’re doing your thing.”

Why did his smile make you worry even more. Him calling 61 _it_ fills you with a silent rage. These are still people.

When you entered the testing room, Subject 04 was sitting on his stretcher, swinging his legs back and forth over the edge as he greeted you with a smile. Subject 61 on the other hand…was chained up to his, just like Jin said he would be, his glare piercing right through you. The butterflies began to swirl in your stomach and your face felt warm.

“Hello there. How are you two today?”

They don’t say anything (they never do) but 04 signed his hellos. Not after long, you got to work.

~~~~~~

As you worked with 04, you couldn’t help but glance over at 61 every now and then. This whole predicament hurt your heart but 61 didn’t have control of the flames that would randomly rise from his body. You also haven’t had much of a chance to work with him one on one. Again restrictions. But you ask 04 if 61 was usually like this.

“No. He angry. No talk,” 04 signs each word. You nod. What is he like normally? Perhaps you could find out at a later date.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted someone watching you in the door window. Looking at your watch, you’re shocked to find the time flew by. Gathering your things, you open the door and allow the assistants to wheel the boys out. You winced, hearing the straps tightening the boys down

“You know they’re supposed to be contained before doors open. Forget again and I’ll make sure the Director trashes this little experiment of yours,” Jin hisses.

“I know that, but 04 isn’t like the others, he won’t-“

“Are you questioning the Director’s rules?” Jin eyes bore into you.

After a moment, your head falls forward, “No.”

He scoffs, “Best remember your place here.”

Not wanting to be around anyone for a moment, you took off for the bathroom.

~~~~~~~

As you walked out of the bathroom, your foot caught your ankle, sending you into the bookshelf. Pain shoots through your elbow as you catch yourself, but as you rub your injury, you notice the bookshelf shifted. Normally, that would make sense, but not when the shelf was angled _into_ the wall. Looking around before, you push the shelf a little more.

_Click!_

An opening appears as the shelf moves further back. It was only open a crack, but that was all you needed to see an empty hallway with what looked like stairs towards the other end. You pull the shelf back to where it was before. _‘Perhaps?’_

~~~~~~~

For the rest of the night, you noticed your coworkers watching you.Actually, you’ve been noticing their stares since you started your project. It was unsettling and more often than not, the feeling would not go away when you clocked out for the night.

Tonight was one of those nights. All throughout cooking dinner and your shower, you couldn’t shake the feeling. As you got changed, your mind wandered to the pile of paperwork that had been gradually getting bigger lately. So you decided that you were going to head back. Perks of living on this base, you guessed.

A guard raised an eyebrow as you unlocked the door, but at the mention of unfinished paperwork, he shrugged it off, letting you through. You make your way down to the laboratory, but as you entered the main hallway, a light caught your eye. It was coming from the main containment room. ‘ _What the hell? Shouldn’t those be off?’_  
As quietly as you could, you snuck up to the double doors, unsure what to expect. But hearing them talking amongst themselves was definitely not on the list. It was a bit muffled, but you could catch what they were saying.

“Do you guys think we’ll be able to get out of here?” A sweet tenor voice asked.

“I don’t know, Lay,” one admitted baritone voice, “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they kill us soon.”

 _‘They have names???’_ You couldn’t help but lean in a little closer.

“Or they’re just going to use us as weapons,” a deep voicegrowls, “I bet that’s why they’re using that one lady to teach us those signs.”

“Maybe that’s just how they communicate? Chanyeol, remember this is a different planet,” a hopeful puppy-like throws out, “She’s been nice to me as much they’re letting her. I think she’s different.” _Perhaps that was 04? He certainly has the face for that kind of voice_.

“Doesn’t matter. She looks at me like I’m a wild animal. Just like the rest of them.”

“That’s just because of your fire. We never got the chance to even adjust to what the Lunar Eclipse did to us,” Suho tries to calm him down, “Also, why is she the one you look at the most?

You take another step closer, but your ankle rolls. _BANG!_ Goes the door as you collapse onto the floor.


End file.
